Pequeño Gremio
by TitaniaSS
Summary: Todos hemos visto esas historia en las que Lucy vuelve a ser una niña de no mas de 7 años...pero, que pasaría si fuera al revés? Lucy se va de misión unos días, solo para regresar y encontrar a un asustado maestro y a todos sus compañero convertidos en niños de 2 años/ pero que!/ Lucy!, ayuda!/ que paso aquí!/ No lo se!, cuando me desperté todos estaban así!/
1. Pequeño Gremio

_********Pequeño Gremio********_

Era una tarde tranquila, Lucy caminaba rumbo a Fairy Tail para reportarse después de haber regresado de su última misión, la razón por la que fue sola fue simple. Si iba con su equipo, destruirían todo, y no quedaría dinero para pagar su renta.

Ya en frente del dichoso edificio, escucho algo muy raro. _'lloriqueos?'_ pensó un poco extrañada, según ella, no había otro 'bebe' por así decirlo, mas que Asuka, quien, si mal no recordaba, estaba pasando algunos días de calidad con sus abuelos.

Decidida, abrió las puertas de madera de un solo empujón, y entro, y lo que vio a continuación no la ayudaron en sentirse mas tranquila. Ahí estaba, el maestro del gremio, siendo atacado por más de 20 bebes al mismo tiempo. A sus lados podía observar a muchos mas bebes de los que podía contar.

En cuanto el maestro se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lucy, se quitó a todos lo niños que traía encima, y congrio como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Lucyyy!- lloriqueo el maestro mientras se lanzaba hacia los brazos de Lucy.

-Maestro! Que diablos paso aquí?!- pregunto exaltada Lucy.

-No lo se! Cuando me desperté esta mañana todos estaban así!- sollozó el maestro quien se pegaba mas a Lucy.

-A ver, que paso _exactamente_ ayer?- le pregunto Lucy.

-Veras…-

_********Flash Back ********_

-Muy bien! Saquen la cerveza! Es hora de festejar!- grito feliz el maestro. Todos los magos gritaron felices y se dedicaron a festejar, como el maestro había dicho.

La verdad, el gremio no tenia nada en especial por el cual festejar, simplemente, según ellos, hace mucho tiempo que no tenían una fiesta, claro, con todo el incidente de la Isla Tenrou, y con el del Reloj Infinito, no habían tenido tiempo para nada.

Y así fue como lo miembros del gremio empezaron su festejo de madrugada, hasta cierto punto. Después de unas horas, el gremio empezó a sentirse un poco extraños. Pero lo dejaron pasar, no le importo. Siguieron festejando hasta que el ultimo miembre cayo desmayado.

_********Fin Flash Back********_

-Eso es todo?- pregunto un poco insegura Lucy.

-Si, es lo único que recuerdo, antes de desmayarme-dijo un poco avergonzado el maestro.

-Mmmm… entiendo, pero… que vamos a hacer?- dijo Lucy, pensando en opciones.-Eso es! Maestro, la mayoría de los magos aquí tiene familia cercana, verdad?- el maestro asintió-Entonces, hay que llevarlos con sus familias, explicarles la situación, y luego buscar el antídoto, bueno… si es que hay- dijo Lucy.

-Esa es una muy buena idea, pero que hay de los magos que no tiene familia? Como Gray, como Erza…-Le pregunto el maestro.

-Según lo que se, los magos que no tienen familia son pocos, entonces, mientras buscamos el antídoto, podemos cuidarlos, eso no será un problema-dijo entusiasmada Lucy.

-Bien… creo que en un libro de la biblioteca debe de haber algo, pero primero dejemos a los respectivos magos con sus familias- dijo el maestro.

-Si!- contesto

_*********Después de dejar a los magos con sus familias********_

El maestro y Lucy se encontraban mirando como los niños restantes dormían, mas específicamente eran: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel y Laxus.

-Mmm… iré a revisar la biblioteca por alguna clase de hechizo que este relacionado con estos síntomas, los cuidaras tu sola?- le pregunto un poco preocupado el maestro, a Lucy

-Si! Tranquilo, les debo mucho por protegerme- sonrió Lucy, mientras miraba como sus compañeros se movían en busca de una posición mas cómoda.

-Esta bien, te ayudare a cargarlos a la enfermería, allí podemos tomar prestado el viejo cunero de Asuka, así ellos podrán dormir a gusto- sentencio el maestro tomando entre sus manos a Laxus, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna y Erza. Esta ultima golpeándolo por sentirse incomoda.

Lucy suspiró, y tomo entre sus brazos a Levy, Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel y Gray, y cargándolos hacia la enfermería.

_********Al día siguiente********_

Lucy se levanto de la cama de la enfermería, la cual había pedido prestada para poder dormir. Luego, bajo las escaleras para ver como el maestro intentaba cocinar, pero cualquier cosa que ponía en el sartén, se quemaba.

-Maestro, ya averiguo algo sobre algún hechizo relacionado con los síntomas de los chicos?- le pregunto Lucy.

-Si, es un hechizo muy raro, convierte a las personas que el usuario desee en niños, pero necesitas entrenamiento y un poder mágico alto para poder hacer este hechizo…-dijo el maestro pensando-Hay una cura, que creo que solo los curanderos como Porlyusica saben como se hace, pero eso no es todo, la fruta que se necesita para hacer el antídoto esta en un bosque muy peligroso, solo los magos clase S pueden recoger ese fruto, y debido a que nos quedamos sin magos, tendré que ir yo- dijo el maestro. -Entonces, tendre que cuidar de los chicos yo sola?!- dijo exaltada Lucy. -Si! Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lo podrás hacer, Lucy!- le animo el maestro.

**-***suspiro* Esta bien, pero asegúrese de regresar lo mas antes posible, de acuerdo?- le hizo saber Lucy.

-Por supuesto, en cuanto tenga en fruto, regresare, se lo daré a Porlyusica y ella hará el antídoto, y así todos regresaremos a la normalidad!-le aseguro el maestro.

-Bien, lo espero!- dijo Lucy mientras miraba como el maestro caminaba en dirección hacia la salida de Magnolia.

Una vez que lo perdió de vista, se dirigió adentro del edificio, y hacia la enfermería, solo para descubrir que los chicos estaban despiertos, y lloraban, mucho.

-Por que a mi?- se pregunto a si misma Lucy mientras trataba de calmar a los que mas hacían relajo, en esta caso eran Natsu, Gajeel y Laxus.

_**Aquí vengo con una nueva historia :3 espero les guste, y si les agrada, hágamelo saber por medio de un review, gracias :3**_

_**Prox. Capitulo:**_

_**Pequeños puños**_

_**Hasta entonces! :3 **_


	2. Pequeños Puños

_**LOL, gracias a **_**MerryHannonNyan**_** por recordarme acerca de Juvia, me olvide completamente de ella xD, pero la agregare en este capitulo :3. y gracias por sus reviews, espero que les siga gustando la historia. Fairy Tail no es mió, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

_********Pequeño Gremio********_

_**Chapter 2: Pequeños Puños.**_

Lucy, después de poder calmar a los 3 Dragon Slayer, dejó a los niños jugando un rato en la biblioteca, fue hacia la cocina a preparar algo de comer para ella y los niños. Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina, oyó unos sollozos, provenientes de adentro.

'_Pero que…?'_se pregunto internamente, ya había tenido suficientes sorpresas en los últimos días.

Entro cautelosamente a la cocina, por unos segundos los sollozos cesaron, pero luego se los podía oír de nuevo. Buscó la fuente de los sonidos, y la encontró detrás de unas cajas apiladas. Ahí estaba, una niña de pro lo menos 5 años, se encontraba en un rincón llorando. En cuanto Lucy la reconoció, se asombró.

-Juvia?- dijo tranquila para no asustara mas a la niña.

La pequeña levanto su cabeza y se asusto- Por favor no le haga daño a Juvia- dijo suavemente, pero aun aterrada la niña.

-No te haré daño, solo ven conmigo, los demás están en la biblioteca.- le dijo Lucy. Juvia, viendo que la maga era buena persona, la siguió hasta la biblioteca, ahí se puso a jugar con los demás niños hasta que le gano el sueño y se durmieron en unos colchones que Lucy les había bajado desde la enfermería.

_*********Al día siguiente********_

La mañana llegó, y Lucy quedo aun mas sorprendida que ayer. Natsu y los demás ya no parecían tener 2 años, ahora tenían casi los 4 años, estaban dibujando cosas deformes, escribiendo letras sin sentido y gritándole para que les diera de comer.

En cambio Juvia ya no parecía de 5 años, ahora parecía de 7, y estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente en una mesa del gremio.

Después de salir de su shock mental le preparo comida a todos, incluyéndola a ella. Después pasaron la tarde jugando, leyendo, peleando, comiendo, riendo, etc. Pero los problemas empezaron cuando ciertos Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth aparecieron en las puertas del gremio.

-que es lo que quieren?- les pregunto Lucy un poco enfadada.

-Tranquila rubia, solo vinimos a saludar un poco a los bebes-Dijo con una sonrisa un poco demoníaca, después, Sting empezó a molestar a los bebes, Lucy, quien estaba siendo detenida por Rouge, Frosh y Lector no podía hacer nada, sabia que Sabertooth odiaba a Fairy Tail, pero no pensó que los atacarían en su punto mas débil.

De repente, un fuerte crujido se escucho, y se podía ver a Sting siendo lanzado por el aire, de la impresión, Rouge soltó a Lucy, quien, en cuanto se sintió liberada, corrió a ver como estaban los niños.

Pero se sorprendió al llegar y encontrar a un Natsu en llamas, a un Gajeel cubierto de acero y a un Laxus brillando de tantos rayos que le cubrian el cuerpo. Antes de que Lucy se diera cuenta, Natsu, Gajeel y Laxus estaban atacando sin misericordia a los pobres de Rouge y Sting, los cuales trataban de huir.

_********Después de que Sting y Rouge recibieran su merecido********_

Lucy hablo con los niños sobre no golpear a gente sin razón alguna, y, no esperando a que le respondieran, _casi_ salio del cuarto, mas porque escucho una voces detrás de ella.

-¡Pero ellos se lo tenían bien merecido!- gritaron Natsu, Gajeel y Laxus al mismo tiempo, mientras que los demás estaban discutiendo sobre que animal era mejor, el dragón, el perro o el gato.

Decir que Lucy estaba sorprendida era poco ya que ellos hablaran tan de repente, era… extraño, muy extraño, pero, que se le podía hacer?__ Solo esperaba que el maestro regresara pronto con la fruta.

_********Con el maestro, en el bosque*********_

-Achu!- exclamó el maestro- alguien de seguro esta hablando de mi- se comento a si mismo dudoso.

Luego empezó a seguir su rumbo de regreso hacia Magnolia. Lo peligroso de este bosque era: 1) ahí habitaban muchos monstruos, algunos peligrosos y gigantes, y otros no tanto. 2) básicamente, el bosque era un laberinto, es por eso que solo se les permitía a los magos Clase S entrar.

Para este momento ya estaría de regreso en el gremio, pero se le complicaba lo del laberinto, y como no tenia a mas magos que le ayudaran, debía hacerlo solo.

Esperaba que para los próximos días, ya estaría de regreso en el gremio.

_**Hasta aquí el Cáp. de hoy! Se que me quedo un poco corto, y raro (¿?) pero la próxima vez que actualice prometo que quedara mejor :3**_

_**Prox. Capitulo: antídoto equivocado!**_

_**Hasta luego! :3**_


	3. Antídoto Equivocado!

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y si se preguntan donde están los exceed, no me olvide de ellos, tranquilos, simplemente planee ponerlos mas tarde, en este capitulo y en adelante :3**_

_********Pequeño Gremio********_

_**Chapter 3: Antídoto equivocado! **_

Era temprano en la mañana, demasiado como para que los niños que estaba cuidando despertaran, por eso Lucy se fue a preparar el desayuno, así cuando despertaran ya estaría listo para comer.

Así pasaron unas pocas horas antes de que Lucy escuchara ruidos provenientes de las escaleras, asomó su cabeza por las entrada de la cocina, y ahí estaban, mucho mas grandes, sus amigos.

Juvia ahora parecía tener los 9 años de edad. Natsu y los demás parecían tener dos años mas que ayer, eso significaba que tenían 6 años.

'_Que es lo que estas pasando?' _se pregunto a si misma Lucy, ya que no era normal que de un día para otro los niños crecieran por lo menos 2 años mas, eso la confundía demasiado. Y la confundía más lo que paso a continuación.

-Mamá! Dile a Gajeel que deje de ser enfadoso!- le grito Natsu con cara de puchero.

-Mamá! Fue el! El empezó!- grito Gajeel como defensa.

Y así fue como Lucy termino mas confundida de lo que ya estaba, en cuanto llegara el maestro, le preguntaría sobre esto.

Y de repente, los chicos empezaron a pelearse entre si, mientras las niñas estaban ocupadas hablando, o leyendo libros de fantasías.

_********Con el maestro********_

El maestro ya había logrado salir del laberinto del bosque, se sentía aliviado, pronto llegaría al gremio y le pediría a Lucy que lo acompañara junto con los niños hacia la casa de Porlyusica, así ella podría hacer el antídoto necesario para regresar a los chicos a la normalidad. Se preguntaba, como le estaría yendo a Lucy?

_********De regreso en el gremio********_

Lucy ya había logrado calmar a los chicos, estos, del cansancio, se habían puesto a dormir, mientras las chicas seguían leyendo libros sentadas tranquilamente en la barra, con algunas bebidas en frente de ellas.

Y Lucy seguía confundida, por que la habían llamado mamá?. Siguió pensando en una excusa razonable para eso, hasta que un chirrido proveniente de la puerta la sacó de susu pensamientos.

-Ya llegue!- grito el maestro emocionado, en su hombro derecho traía un pequeño saco, tal vez en donde se encontraba la fruta para el antídoto.

-Maestro! Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle!- le grito Lucy al otro lado del edificio.

-Eso puede esperar! Primero vayamos con Porlyusica para que prepare el antídoto necesario- le dijo el maestro.

_********Ya en la casa de Porlyusica********_

La dichosa curandera se encontraba mezclando algunos ingredientes en un tazón. El maestro y Lucy esperaban pacientemente junto con los niños, aun dormidos.

-Por cierto, Makarov, creo que eso es tuyo- Dijo Porlyusica apuntando a unos extraños huevos, pero los reconocieron al principio.

-Un minuto… ese es el huevo de Happy!- dijo el maestro apuntando a un huevo con espirales de color azul, al lado de el estaban dos huevos mas, uno con espirales rosas y el otro con espirales negras- ese debe de ser el de Charle, y el otro de Lily. Dijo el maestro.

-Eso explica el por que no estuvieron con nosotros los días pasados-Dijo Lucy.

-Si… por cierto Porlyusica, quería preguntarte, por que es que Juvia tiene mas edad que los demás chicos-Dijo Makarov

-Veras… el hechizo les pegó cuando estaban adentro del edificio, al parecer la maga de agua estaba cerca, rumbo hacia el gremio cuando ocurrió, es por eso que el hechizo la afecto, pero no tanto- le explico Porlyusica.

Ya veo- dijo el maestro.

-Por cierto, Makarov, la fruta que trajiste es la equivocada, así que el antídoto es equivocado, por lo tanto no podré hacer nada… ¡Ahora toma a los huevos, y a tus magos y lárgate!- le grito Porlyusica.

_********Mas tarde, en el gremio********_

-Y bien, necesito irme otra vez para recoger la verdadera fruta *suspiro* te quedaras con ellos otra vez, Lucy- dijo el maestro mientras se iba por la puerta principal.

Después Lucy se quedo viendo como los niños jugaban y peleaban, como las niñas platicaban y leían, etc.

Luego dirigió su vista hacia los huevos de los exceed, y se pregunto, Cuando romperían el cascarón? No se podía saber, tendría que esperar para ver lo que pasaba.

_**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy :3 espero y le haya gustado.**_

_**Prox. Capitulo:**_

_**Nacimiento de los exceed!**_

_**Hasta luego!**_


	4. Nacimiento de los exceed!

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo n.n siento haberme tardado UwU la escuela de odia D:**

**Bueno, disfrutenlo!**

_********Pequeño Gremio********_

_**Chapter 4: Nacimiento de los exceed!**_

Lucy se encontraba, por cuarta vez, recogiendo y acomodando las sillas y mesas en la gran parte del gremio. Este había quedado destruido gracias a la pelea que sus nuevos 'hijos' habían empezado. Y se preguntaran el porque de la pelea, pues, para empezar, fueron Erza, Natsu, y Gajeel quienes la empezaron.

_********Flash Back********_

Erza estaba comiendo tranquilamente su adorado pastel de fresas sobre un asiento desocupado de la barra, ahí fue cuando Natsu se sentó al lado de ella exigiéndole que le diera lo que quedaba de su pastel, atrás de Natsu estaba Gajeel quien, aunque no lo pareciera, también quería pastel.

Erza, al darse cuenta de que estos dos individuos eran una amenaza letal para su pastel, los golpeo, fuerte, en la cara de ambos. Natsu y Gajeel salieron volando hacía el otro lado del gremio, y aterrizaron en unas mesas. Ellos, enojados por recibir tan reverendo golpe, activaron sus magias y salieron a combatir a Erza, ella respondió también cambiando su atuendo hacia otra armadura.

Rápidamente todos fueron golpeados, claro, a excepción de los que no molestaron a Erza.

_********Fin Flash Back********_

Y así fue como Lucy termino limpiando el gremio. Estaba cansada, su 'hijos' no le habían dado descanso alguno desde que el maestro se fue, y eso era… 7 días, si, demasiado según ella.

Mientras limpiaba, de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada hacia los huevos de Happy, Charle y Lily, esperando impacientemente a que estos rompieran el cascaron y salieran.

_********Unas horas después********_

Lucy había terminado, por fin, de limpiar el gremio. Se sentó en unas de las sillas del bar a descansar, bueno, quien no escaria cansado, verdad?

De repente, Lucy comenzó a escuchar ruidos desde unos metros cerca de ella, y esos ruidos salían directamente de los huevos. Se emociono y se dispuso a observar los huevos por un largo rato. Preparo y sirvió comida para los niños, pero siempre estaba al pendiente de los huevos de exceed.

Unas horas después los niños ya estaban dormidos, pero ella seguía observando los huevos con mucho detalle, se podría decir que estaba impaciente por que rompieran el cascarón.

_********Al día siguiente********_

Lucy se levanto temprano, como ya se había acostumbrado a levantarse y hacer el desayuno ya no era sorpresa que fuera la primera en levantarse. Después de hacer desayuno despertó a los niños para que bajaran a comer, lo cual aceptaron gustosos.

Después de que comieron tranquilamente, fueron a destruir un lado de gremio, y del otro lado estaba Lucy, que ya se había acostumbrado a tal catástrofe y no hacia nada para detenerla.

Lucy estaba leyendo un libro, uno de sus favoritos. Al su lado estaban los huevos de exceed, los cuales los había puesto al lado de ella para que no sufrieran daño alguno. Cuando acabo de leer por ese día, se dedico, nuevamente, a ver a los huevos.

Y no paso tanto tiempo antes de que Lucy oyera los mismos ruidos que escucho la otra vez, se sorprendió cuando los huevos empezaron a brillar, incluso los niños dejaron su pelea de lado para ver lo que estaba sucediendo en el otro lado del gremio.

Después de que la luz se disipara, en el piso, encima de unos colchones que fueron sacados volando por Natsu y Gajeel, estaban tres diminutas figuras, una de color azul celeste, otra de color blanco nieve, y otra de color negro noche.

Lucy no salía de su trance, pero después de observar como las pequeñas figuras con apariencia de gato se movían lentamente, tomo unas toalla que estaba debajo de la barra, y se acerco con mucha cautela hacia los 3 gatos, tomando uno por uno en una respectiva toalla. El primero fue Happy, ya que era el mas cercano, la segunda Charle, y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, fue Lily.

Mientras Lucy arropaba a los tres gatos, sus 'hijos' atrás de ella cuchicheaban sobre lo que estaba pasando, pues estos no sabían que estaba haciendo su mama, o que eran esos extraños gatos.

Después de que Lucy terminara arropando a los exceed, los dejo encima de la mesa, sobre un cojín. Mientras los gatos dormían, Lucy se dirigió hacia los niños para explicarles lo que estaba pasando.

_********Después de la explicación********_

-Entonces… los gatos pueden hablar… y tienen magia?- pregunto la pequeña Erza aun no muy convencida.

-Exacto… y es por eso que Natsu, Wendy y Gajeel se harán cargo de un gato cada uno- dijo Lucy mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a los tres gatos.

-Primero, Happy ira con Natsu- dijo Lucy mientras le entregaba al pequeño gato azul a Natsu, quien lo recibió feliz.

-Segundo, Charle ira con Wendy- dijo llevando a la pequeña gata blanca hacia los brazos de Wendy.

-Y por ultimo, Pantherlily ira con Gajeel, llámalo Lily para acortar- le dijo mientras le daba al gato Negro en sus brazos.

-Y…. debemos cuidar de ello?- pregunto Gajeel mientras le daba vueltas al cuerpo de Lily, buscando examinarlo mejor.

-Si, correcto, serán como sus compañeros- les dijo Lucy.

-Genial!- grito Natsu emocionado.

-Les diré algo, si logran cuidar correctamente de sus gatitos durante una semana, sin causar daño alguno, les llevare a donde ustedes quieran, Levy, Erza, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, Laxus, Gray, Juvia lo mismo va para ustedes, no causen daño y los levare junto con los demás a donde ustedes quieran- les dijo Lucy con mucho entusiasmo.

-De acuerdo!- le respondieron todos los niños

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Y Bien?! Les gusto?! Espero que si UwU bueno, creo que es todo de mi parte, por ahora, y como no tengo titulo para el prox. Capitulo no les dare nada n.n**

**Hasta luego!**


	5. Un día en el parque de diversiones! P1

_********Pequeño Gremio********_

_**Chapter 5: Un día en el parque de diversiones! Parte 1: Lucy, Natsu, y Wendy**_

Después de sentirse descansada, Lucy bosteza y se levanta al baño del gremio para tomar un baño, antes de eso va hacia la habitación de al lado, para ver como se encuentran los niños, quienes afortunadamente se encontraban dormidos.

Sonriendo, Lucy se dirige hacia el baño, a tomar una buena, larga, y relajante ducha.

Cuando sale del baño, se da cuenta que de los niños ya despertaron debido al gran ruido que escucha proveniente de la habitación de estos. Como pudo, se cambio lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitiera, y bajo hacia la cocina para prepara el desayuno.

Los niños, todavía un poco dormidos, bajaron a ver si su comida ya estaba lista, solo para encontrase a su mamá cocinando una buena docena de Hot Cakes.

Justo después de que los Hot Cakes estuvieron listos, todos, incluyendo Lucy, se sentaron en la mesa y comieron amenamente. Hasta que fue hora de la decisión.

-Y bien? Cuidaron de sus gatos?- les pregunto Lucy a Natsu, Wendy y Gajeel.

-Claro que si mamá!- le respondieron en coro.

-Bien… en donde están?- les preguntó

-Lily esta comiendo kivi en la cocina- respondió Gajeel con su cara de siempre.

-Charle esta sentada en esa mesa- respondió Wendy apuntando hacia a mesa situada detrás de Lucy.

-Y Happy esta con Charle- dijo Natsu con los brazos cruzados, orgulloso de si mismo.

-Vaya, parece que cuidaron de ellos sin hacer desastres, que bueno, ahora como lo prometí, pueden elegir a donde iremos hoy- Les dijo Lucy.

-Queremos ir al parque de diversiones!- Respondieron todos con una increíble pero extraña sincronía.

-E-esta bien, saldremos en 15 minutos, prepárense- le dijo Lucy, un poco traumada después de escuchar a sus hijos decir tal oración al mismo tiempo.

Corriendo, todos los niños fueron a su habitación para cada uno tomar un baño de no menos de 2 minutos, increíblemente, después se vistieron, y par cuando se cumplieron los 15 minutos ya todos estaban listos.

-Oigan, olvide mi camisa, iré por ella…-Natsu, que había estado hablando, no termino la oración ya que un humo dorado cubrió su cuerpo, al igual que a todos los niños. Lucy, Happy, Charle, y Lily no pudieron hacer mas que mirar el humo preguntándose que estaba pasando.

Y para después de que el humo se disipó, todos tuvieron la respuesta. Todos, en vez de tener 6 años, ahora parecían de 12, y Juvia, que era mayor que todos tenia ahora 14. Al ver esto, la quijada de Lucy calló al suelo de lleno.

-Pero que…? Mamá! Estas bien?! Que paso?!- pregunto Natsu que corrió al lado de Lucy, seguido, por supuesto, de todos los demás… chicos.

-Eh? Oh si! No querían ir al parque de diversiones?-pregunto Lucy queriendo salvarse de todas las miradas, especialmente las de los niños.

-Oh es cierto! Vamos!-Grito Natsu entusiasmado, salio corriendo por la puerta principal seguido de Gajeel, Gray, Elfman y Laxus.

-Bueno, vamos chicas-les dijo Lucy a las chicas que se quedaron paradas mirando como sus hermanos salieron corriendo hacia quien sabe donde.

-Esta bien-respondieron todas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Muy bien! Estamos aquí!-Dijo Lucy

-Genial! Y ahora como le hacemos?-Pregunto Laxus, con una cara que Lucy supo describir como: _tierna._

-Bueno, creo que algunos quieren ir a diferentes juegos que los demás, así que los dividiré en parejas a algunos, y a otros en tríos, de acuerdo? Primero: Mira y Laxus, Gajeel y Levy, Gray y Juvia, Levy, Lisanna y Erza. Y por ultimo Wendy y Natsu conmigo- Finalizo Lucy ganándose unos asentamientos de cabeza por parte de su hijos.

-Bien, nos veremos aquí en la entrada a las 8:00 en punto, de acuerdo? Muy bien, ahora a jugar!- ni bien pasaron 10 segundos desde que dijo eso, los demás grupos que había creado salieron corriendo, perdiéndose ante el mar de gente.

-*Suspiro* y bien chicos, a donde quieren ir?- Pregunto Lucy, por fin percatándose de que los exceed habían venido con ellos, por poco y se olvidaba de ellos.

-Yo quiero ir a la montaña rusa!- Dijo Natsu

-Yo también!- Dijo Wendy.

-Muy bien, vamos entonces- Dijo Lucy, para después guiar a los niños hacia la montaña rusa más cercana.

Pero para la mala suerte de todos, ninguno se acordó del problema de Natsu con los transportes, así que tuvieron que tirar a Natsu de los asiento a una gran altura para evitar que les vomitara encima. Y si se preguntan, como sacaron el seguro de los asientos? Pues fácil, de que serviría la navaja en el bolsillo de Lucy so no la usaba. Y si se siguen preguntando: pero los asientos son muy anchos y duros! Pues no importa, créanme, ese mujer tiene mucha fuerza guardada.

Y pues, al finalizar el paseo de la montaña rusa, tuvieron que buscar a Natsu entre los arbustos que estaban cerca, hasta que Happy lo encontró colgando de un árbol.

-Por que me tiraron!? pude haber muerto!- Dijo Natsu, quien estaba furioso por el hecho de que lo tiraron de una inmemorable altura.

-Eso es, _pudiste _haber muerto, pero no lo hiciste- Dijo Lucy divertida.

-Oigan, y si vamos por algodones de dulce?- Pregunto Wendy quien estaba tratando de bajar la tensión entre su mama y su uno de sus hermanos.

-SI!- Seguido del grito, Natsu salio corriendo en dirección a una tienda que habían pasado antes de llegar a la montaña rusa.

Después del algodón de dulce, Lucy, Natsu, y Wendy fueron a diferentes juegos del parque, algunos de disparar pistolitas de agua hacia ciertos blancos, algunos eran de pegar en ciertos lugares, otros eran de carreras, y todos los juegos tenían magia en ellos, pues claro, después de todo era un parque de diversiones mágico.

-Bien chicos, nos quedan 2 horas antes de tener que ir a encontrarnos con los demás, que quieren hacer ahora?-Pregunto Lucy mientras dirigía su vista hacia los dos chicos en frente de ella, sin contar a los gatos que estaban ocupados comiendo dulces.

-Caminemos!-Dijo Natsu mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Lucy en un intento de jalarla. Después Lucy dijo que estaba bien, así que ella y Wendy empezaron a caminar también. Mientras ellas iban platicando sobre _cosas de chicas _como lo definió Natsu, el no apartaba la mirada de Lucy, por alguna extraña razón del universo, se sentía atraído hacia ella, por lo cual se dio un fuerte golpe mental , era su mama, no podía estar atraído a ella! Pero bueno, algunas cosas simplemente pasan y ya, nada que se puede hacer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Y bien!? Les gusto? Espero que si, por hacerlos esperar tanto .w. lo siento TwT pero mis maestros son insensible y me dejaron tarea para las vacaciones D:**

**Pero bueno, NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**MUCHOS ME HAN PEDIDO QUE AGREGE ROMANCE A ESTA HISTORIA, AUNQUE NO LO TENIA PREVISTO, CREO QUE SERIA UNA BUENA IDEA, Y COMO USTEDES MANDAN, PUES AGREGARE ROMANCE EN LA HISTORIA, ESPERO Y LES AGRADE!**

**Bueno, Hasta el Próximo Capitulo! :3**


	6. Un dia en el parque de diversiones! P2

********Pequeño Gremio*******

**Chapter 6: Un día en el parque de diversiones! P2: Gajeel y Levy.**

La pequeña y muy adorable Levy caminaba felizmente entre toda la multitud de personas que habitaban el parque de diversiones. Lo mejor era que, como estaba sola, podía disfrutar de lo que quisiera y le gustara.

De seguro se preguntaran: que Levy no estaba emparejada con Gajeel? Pues si, pero ella, siendo ella, se canso de estar con el y lo perdió entre toda la multitud.

_Flash Back_

_-Vamos! Por favor Gajeel!- gritaba y suplicaba Levy, por enésima vez._

_-Un no es un no! No quiero ir a ese estúpido sitio! Es aburrido! No se como puedes soportarlo!- dijo Gajeel, bastante molesto._

_-No es aburrido! Es maravilloso, esta lleno de libros que puedes leer una y otra vez! Me encanta la biblioteca! Por favor, solo un rato, si?!-_

_-No! Y punto final! No iremos a ese lugar, vallamos a las montañas rusas!-_

_-Humph! Bueno, si no quieres ir conmigo, entonces iré sola!- dicho esto, Levy salió corriendo en dirección hacia la biblioteca que quedaba en frente del parque de diversiones._

_-Oye! No! Espera! Se supone que no debemos separarnos! Somos pareja!- un sonrojo se hizo presente en la cara de Gajeel, la palabra 'pareja' era algo que lo hacia sentirse extraño, muy extraño. _

_Al voltear a los lados en busca de Levy vio a muchas parejas adolescentes abrazándose, caminando juntos, y haciendo todo lo que hacen las parejas._

_Y, mientras hacia eso, en su mente se imaginaba como se vería haciendo ese tipo de cosas con Levy. Les quedaría? A lo mejor y si, eso esperaba._

_Se acordó de que tenía que buscar a Levy antes de que se les acabara el tiempo, sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca en busca de la enana, como le gustaba llamarla._

_Fin flash back_

Y es por eso que estaba ahí, en medio de una gran multitud. Al principio se dirigió a la biblioteca, pero viendo que no estaba abierta decidió devolverse al parque y buscar a Gajeel. El cual, por alguna razón, no lo había vuelto a encontrar.

Pero bueno, en lo que lo buscaba también se divertiría, había muchos juegos que ella conocía y le encantaban, así que, por que no disfrutar?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

-Como se me puede perder semejante enana?!- a regañadientes y con pasos pesados, ahí se encontraba Gajeel, quien ya llevaba 15 minutos buscando a Levy, quería encontrarla pronto. Para que? Ni el lo sabía, solo que tenia miedo de que algo le pasara… espera, que le podía pasar? Ella sabía cuidarse sola, era lo suficientemente grande como para… pero si la secuestraban?!

Mas y mas pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Gajeel, todos parecidos a este ultimo, así que, con pasos mas rápidos comenzó a correr por todo el parque en busca de su enana, si, _su enana_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

-Esto es tan aburrido…- Levy se lamentaba en una banca del parque desocupada, estaba aburrida, a los juegos a los que tenia mas ganas de subirse no se le permitía, por la _estatura_. Como odiaba eso, siempre era lo mismo.

Si estuviera Gajeel con ella todo seria mas fácil… No! Quien necesitaba a Gajeel? Ella no! Encontraría un juego divertido al que le permitan subirse y disfrutaría el día sin Gajeel.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Por que la enana tiene que ser tan rápida corriendo?! Hace 5 minutos que la había encontrado y tenia la intención de pasar el día con ella, pero de la nada ella comenzó a correr en otra dirección y el, preocupado, la siguió, el problema era que ella le llevaba la delantera, por mucho.

Pero luego la suerte se puso de su lado, Levy tropezó con algunas ramas del piso, así fue como Gajeel logro atraparla, cargarla y llevársela.

-Suéltame Gajeel! Que no ves que no quiero verte?! Me estas escuchando pedazo de hojalata?! Gajeel!- mas y mas protestas de Levy le estaban destruyendo los oídos a Gajeel, hasta que, para el alivio de los dos, Gajeel bajo a Levy y esta dejó de gritarle.

-En donde estamos?- pregunto Levy asombrada del gran edificio frente a ella.

-Esta es la biblioteca de la ciudad-Dijo Gajeel- me imagine que como no te gusto la del parque de diversiones tal vez quisieras venir a esta- termino Gajeel con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

-Yo… no se que decir… Muchas gracias Gajeel- dijo Levy con el mismo sonrojo.

-Bah! Basta de esto, entremos y punto!- dicho esto Gajeel cargo, de nuevo, a Levy y entro hacia la biblioteca, donde pasaron toda la tarde libre que tenían.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::


End file.
